Life on Cray: Journey of the Jewel Knights
by DracoSavior
Summary: With the War of Liberation concluded and the three heroes returned, all was considered well. However, Link Joker has threatened life and peace on Planet Cray, so the King of Knights has established a new elite among his Royal Paladins to rise up to them: the Jewel Knights. From their humble beginnings, enjoy the epic tales of Salome, Ashlei, and the rest of the Jewel Knight crew!


**Hello everyone, Draco here! It's been a long time since I took up typing fanfiction, so I hope this new story isn't too bad. Cardfight! Vanguard is naturally one of my passions, and I'm happy to say that the character of each unit seems to speak their own lives, their own stories. I was inspired to write this after reading Jewel Knight lore, so I've tried my hand at recreating the events that **_**could've**_** transpired on Cray. I'd like any words of advice and criticism you can give me, so without further ado, enjoy (if you're interested and like it, of course; I can't do anything if you don't)!**

* * *

Striding into the king's throne room in a gracefully humble manner was a young woman, her long, silverfish-brown hair behind her as it was caught in her pace. She held herself in high stature, denoting a noble air to her presence, and as she moved on, her pointed ears became visible, denoting her elven lineage. Her feminine frame was held in a respectful manner, covered in light plate armor as it continued walking until halting a few feet shy before the steps leading to the throne.

The monarch of the United Sanctuary, the King of Knights, Alfred, sat upon an ornate throne of excellent craftsmanship, simplistically made of white gold and lined with silver. His face was solemn with the responsibility of a ruler, his body covered in white and gold armor. His large shoulder-pads thinned upwards into two jutting spikes above him, and on his head was a helmet, resembling the formation that sat on his shoulders. The king's large, gold-lined cape was pressed into the seat of his throne, hands resting on the pommel and hilt of his large great sword. Alfred looked down at the woman with royal blue eyes, which were filled with experience and wisdom beyond his years. At his gaze, the woman fell to one knee, her head bowed toward him as she said, "Your majesty."

In a benevolent tone, King Alfred motioned a single hand upward. "Arise, Salome. We have matters of importance to discuss; at the present, there is no need for formality." With another slight bow of her head, Salome stood proud and tall, facing the king with a calm mindset.

In an inquiring tone of voice, Salome said to the king, "Your majesty, may I ask why you have summoned me? I am honored that you would seek a private audience with one such as I, but I cannot help but become curious." She looked at her ruler with hopeful eyes, though kept a reserved approach out of her loyalty as a paladin.

"Salome, I believe you're aware of the threat that faces Cray." For an instant, Alfred's face became shadowed over a thought, but quickly dissipated as he continued. "All across the planet, the nations of Cray are currently dealing with the turmoil that has been brought about by the Void's new incarnation, the forces only known as…_Link Joker_." Because of how the king had lingered on the word and the eeriness that seemed to radiate from the name, Salome shivered at the mention, but firmly kept her calm as she resumed listening. "The United Sanctuary has stood up to the chaos Void has wreaked upon the land, but our nation has shouldered ruin from the War of Liberation. Even with our heroes returned to us, our enemy has not been demolished; sadly, its armies have only just begun their invasion of our world."

The tension from King Alfred's words was unbearable, for now an eerie grimness seemed to have clung to the air of the throne room. Salome had found herself at a temporary loss for words, for the truth had been made apparent of the planet's situation. Clenching her fists in silent anger, Salome maintained a polite demeanor as she responded to her king. "Your majesty, I'm aware that our proud country and our neighboring nations are caught in a struggle we've never faced before. The Void's power and influence traverse our planet even as we speak." She felt her nails bite into her skin at her frustration over what could be done in the matter. As she bit her soft lip, she forced herself to continue. "Does the reason of my summoning involve the matter we're discussing? If there is anything that I can do—"

By the king's raised hand, Salome silenced herself, realizing she had disrespected the king with her outburst. However, Alfred looked down at the young knight with understanding, seemingly sympathetic to her actions. "Salome," he began, "I can understand that you're troubled by these recent events, but it is wise that you prevent your emotions from clouding your judgment. Also, the reason I had requested you before my presence indeed involve solving the matter of Void's troops." Hearing this, the elf's eyes grew wide in astonishment as her pointed ears pricked up, seemingly trying to hear the king's plan clearly. His benevolent voice was full of command and power, and whatever he would say next could change the flow of history. She was somewhat shocked when Alfred asked: "Salome, out of all of the knights from our first regular army, why do you think I have chosen you to be here?"

The nature of the question had left the elven noble speechless for an answer. As minutes passed, the Royal Paladin racked her brain for an adequate response, but every time she thought of something, she discarded it as a shallow reason. Eventually, having found herself resigned, Salome said to the king, "Your majesty, I apologize, but I cannot come up with a reason why you would seek to speak with me."

The King of Knights sighed, but then looked at her with a serious expression. "Salome, you were one of my main loyalists who've stuck to my side to rebuild the United Sanctuary. Your efforts were appreciated, and for that, you have your country's blessing. What I found more intriguing, however, was the mindset you had expressed in your efforts. From many witnesses to your feats, I've come to recognize how you have dedicated yourself to aiding those around you, including your fellow paladins. You have no ambition for higher power, and you are a kind soul that has been identified by many of your comrades. Though you are one of the highest members of my court, yet you have not been corrupted by greed or power, nor have you sought it out. Instead, you have chosen to humble, personally helping those you govern while disregarding your status as a noble in the process. These are remarkable traits to be proud of, my young knight."

Salome had lightly blushed at her monarch's high praise, embarrassed to a degree of how highly she was thought of. She was then faced with another question as Alfred had then asked another surprising question. The words came suddenly out to her, but Salome had understood immediately what was being called for. "Salome, in your heart, what is it that you dearly wish for?"

His question was one demanded an answer that only she knew. For a moment, Salome had spoken to the depths of her being what exactly _she _desired, what she would hope for so desperately that she would be willingly to lay down her life for her wish. It was in that instance that Salome spoke, with determination and resolution that would have rivaled the heroes of old, her words steady and clear so that it resounded in the quiet of the chamber. "Your majesty, from the bonds I have created throughout my life, my only wish is to protect my comrades, my people, and my world."

Salome saw the content approval in Alfred's face, as if he had expected such a chivalrous declaration beforehand. His next words carried weight, full of determination and promise that made clear his intention. "I'm pleased to hear that your desire is noble, one that is worthy to be taken up by one as young and adamant as you. It is that courage that drives those of the United Sanctuary to aspire for a brighter future, that will that longs for everlasting peace. I'm proud that such a fine knight is a part of my army. Salome, your potential as a leader is obvious, for you have many of the ideal credentials to bring together our paladins under your command. Under my consideration, I have thought to establish an elite guard from members of the Royal Paladins, and I have chosen you, Salome, to be one of its leaders. I know that you will show promise to this troop as you reveal the path to victory. For that, you have my uttermost confidence."

At that moment, Salome had felt so honored that she nearly cried tears of joy for being bestowed such a responsibility, though she kept herself from showing weakness after her king's decree. Keeping her composure, a thought had struck her, so feeling brave, she asked Alfred, "Your majesty, you had said '_one_' of the leaders of this guard. Who else will be by my side as we retaliate against our foreign enemies?"

The king was not startled by her question, and so he readily replied, "My dear Salome, during the Liberation War, I took it upon myself to scout the lands for individuals like you, who have potential and talent that's better used for our cause. These warriors are capable, and with their aid, I hope to restore our holy nation to its former state." Salome nodded at the king's reasoning, for she had heard that he had began recruiting many soldiers at the War of Liberations peak. With that in mind, she resumed to intently listen to him. "I have united many of various races under the banner of the Sanctuary, and there hasn't been a more pressing time than the present to strengthen our forces."

King Alfred pounded his large great sword into the ground beneath his feet, a loud boom resonating against the walls acting as a sort of silent order. He raised a finger to the immense double-doors leading into his throne room, directing Salome's attention as he said formally, "She, along with you, my young knight, shall lead this newly-formed battalion." Turning around, Salome held her breath as she saw the person heading towards them.

A tall woman had entered, walking toward them with fluid movement. Undoubtedly, this maiden, who's fair hair gently flowed behind her, her frame shapely and developed, her face sculpted with elegance, was a magnificent beauty. Clad in a white, form-fitting outfit with gold-framed plate armor, she carried herself with prestige. Salome would have figured her to be one of the king's most regarded knights, one of high royal pedigree and upbringing. On her left arm, a golden round-shield was strapped, with intertwining cream-colored wings surrounding its edges. As she neared, her golden hair swayed with her movements, revealing her own point-ears. She, too, was an elf.

The woman halted right beside Salome, then proceeded to kneel before her king as Salome had done before. After Alfred had motioned for her to rise, he said, "Salome, this elven woman shall be the one to become Grandmaster Knight of the elite battalion you be a part of. I believe introductions are in order for your acquaintance with one another."

With a courteous nod, she faced toward Salome with a pleasant smile playing upon her lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you; my name is Ashlei. By order of our majesty, I've come from my village to provide my aid. I understand we'll be working together with each other from now on, so I'll be in your care." Even though they had only just met, Salome couldn't help but feel compelled by the sincerity in Ashlei's words. The she said it was quite peculiar, for there was reassurance present in that tone. Trust was something hard-earned, but the faith and clarity of those words were perfectly received on Salome's part.

It took Salome a few seconds to recover from thinking about the statement; she settled with the idea she was just misinterpreting the meaning of Ashlei's declaration just now. "The feeling is mutual," Salome said a hint of unease. "My name is Salome, a member from one of the Sanctuary's noble elven families. Please take care of me, as well."

Having witnessed the short proceedings, King Alfred slammed the blunt edge of his blade to the floor once more, causing both elves to stand straight and alert before him, casualness set aside. With their attentions to him once more, Alfred carried on. "I believe that you two will serve the Royal Paladins well. To signal your ascendance in our ranks, I have prepared to grant you blades worthy to be wielded by protectors of the Sanctuary." For the first time since their discussion began, the king had risen from his throne, having begun the descent down steps to before Ashlei and Salome. His great sword was slipped through a loop at his side, holding himself with grace that befits a ruler. By the time he stood before them, two children, a boy and girl, had come out from behind the throne, each holding a satin pillow that held both an elegant sword and a large jewel beside it. The two were nearly identical, and by their blue trousers and white tunics, they were squires in servitude of the king. They stood silently next to Alfred, very conscious and aware as typical for their age.

Alfred had then commanded "kneel" before the two, with Salome and Ashlei both falling one knee down, heads bowed. Turning to the boy squire, Alfred had lifted the sword, holding it with both hands. Upon inspection, the sword, a large rapier, was sheathed in a white scabbard, a silver grip protect by an exquisite basket guard of gold at one from the top end. Pulling the sword out from the hilt, the light shone on the detailed, blue blade, balanced and strong. The sword was obviously of expert make, and held a refined treasure for a tool of war. Standing before Ashlei, Alfred raised the sword up. He then placed the blade gently upon her left shoulder, then to the right while saying, "Ashlei, from this day I decree the title of Grandmaster Knight of the elite Jewel Knights of Royal Paladin, as well as the title of Pure Heart Jewel Knight, for the trust you have in your allies is your strength. Bear these titles with honor, as well as this blade I bestow to you, young paladin." With utmost respect, Ashlei responded, "I will accept these gifts with gratitude, your majesty." He sheathed the sword and presented it to her, and Ashlei received the sword with both hands graciously, and then bowed her head once more.

Motioning with a hand, the king directed the squire who was relieved of his burden of the sword to present Ashlei with what was left on the pillow. "Along with these titles and blade, I bestow you with the "Pure White Pearl Jewel," a magical gem that will never be tarnished. It will bestow you with more prowesses on the field of battle. Use it wisely, for it is your symbol as leader of the Jewel Knights." Picking up the dazzling white pearl with her free right hand, she thanked the young boy with a smile, making him blush as he retreated behind the king.

Eyes turned toward Salome, he stepped to front, signaling for the girl squire to come. The king picked up the other weapon on her pillow with both hands like before, though unlike the fine creation given to Ashlei, this sword carried an ethereal appearance as well, being bound in a sapphire sheath. Looking at the hilt from an upward glance, Salome saw that the hilt wasn't of wood or steel, but of _diamond_. All along its length, its glassy surface refracted the light, geometrically intricate at both its grip and pointed pommel. The cross-guard saw made of thin crystals protruding in every direction, seemingly having grown from the very structure in its natural beauty. The sword was finally pulled out of its sleeve, revealing its hidden blue steel. Going through the gestures, the king laid it to rest at Salome's shoulder.

"Salome," he started off, "from this day forth, I decree to you the title of Deputy Master Knight, second-in-command of the Jewel Knights, as well as the title of Leading Jewel Knight, for your caring spirit that unites your allies under your banner. With honor shall you bear these titles, and with courage shall you wield this blade of righteousness." The blade slid back into its scabbard, and was given to Salome who held it with nervous hands. It felt cool to the touch, and the weight of it left Salome with the impression it had a will of its own.

The girl squire then held her pillow to the young elf, which held a delicately cut diamond of cerulean. The King of Knights' voice explained, "Along with these honors, you are to receive the "Blue Diamond," a magical jewel that no blade can ever scratch. It will bolster your strength in combat, so may it serve you well." As Salome had picked up the gem, the young girl innocently smiled, as if to congratulate her. Touched, Salome smiled back to the squire, who retreated behind the king to stand by her male counterpart.

Pulling out his own sword, he held the pommel with both hands, balancing it on the floor. Both elven women stood up to meet his piercing gaze, looking from on knight to the other. "Ashlei, Salome, with the advent of the Jewel Knights, I entrust you with the pride of our first regular army. I will send to you those who share your name of Jewel Knight, and you will lead these paladins into the heat of battle as time comes to pass. I thank you for bearing this burden, but for the sake of the United Sanctuary, may you proudly serve and protect all your care for. Our enemies are nigh upon us, but through your efforts, I place my hope in your blades. That is all I can ask of you; you both are dismissed."

With one last bow in unison, Salome and Ashlei turned around and departed from the king's presence, proudly walking side by side, charged with both the weight of their swords and positions.

* * *

**So, how was it? Bad? Good? Eh-ish? Leave your reviews and suggestions, people! They'll drive me to write even more! xD**

**-DracoSavior**


End file.
